Treasured Memories
by Tuesday's Child1
Summary: A P/C fic. set from Phoebe and Cole's point of veiw. They deal with their lives separately after a tragic effent. Will destiny bring them together?
1. Default Chapter

Treasured Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Catty.  
  
Important Note: Cole never lost his powers. This story right now has different views.One from Cole ,the other from Phoebe.  
  
I would really like some feedback.  
  
Cole  
  
~*~*~  
  
What am i doing in here? Cole though to himself as he looked around. He was here to see his daughter, not his wife.Wife. Was she really his wife anymore? He looked over at Phoebe's sleeping form.God, how he wanted to just touch her again.  
  
He looked around the room for the first time.Nothing had changed since the last time he had been here. She still kept the pictures up. One of their wedding day. Another right after the birth of their first child.Our baby Girl was written underneath. Cole smiled as he picked the frame up. He remembered how happy he was at that moment.But with the happiness came the sadness. That also was the day that everything started to go down from. He wished it was still like that. Could we still be a family? Cole pushed that out of his head. Nothing could ever be the same.  
  
Cole looked back at Phoebe's bed and then turned to leave. But, something stopped him.Something always stopped him. His mind was telling him to leave and go see his daughter down the hall. but his heart was telling him to go to Phoebe.  
  
"Cole." her voice sounded behind him.  
  
uh-oh Cole thought as he turned around. He expected to see her sitting up and staring at him. But she was still asleep.Is she dreaming about me?  
  
He quickly turned and left, not wanting to think about that and listening to his mind rather than his heart.  
  
Phoebe  
  
~*~*~  
  
Phoebe tossed and turned as the memories filled her mind~~  
  
"Cole Get out!" Pheobe yelled as she held a screaming child. No, don't leave she screamed silently.  
  
"Phoebe listen, I'm doing this for you and Catty. it's not like I have a choice!" Cole sayed trying to keep calm."The source will come after us. I have to go."  
  
"Go leave and never come back!"She said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Cole gave one look back to his beautiful wife and child, and shimmered away.  
  
Pheobe suddenly awoke and sat up quickly.She was breathing fast and in a cold sweat. She looked over at the clock on her night stand.  
  
3:38  
  
She gently fell onto her back.  
  
Why did I say that? she pondered for the millionth time as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.  
  
She stared at the wall opposite her bed. She still had the pictures, the memories.  
  
One of Piper, Leo, Paige, Cole and herself.  
  
Another with just cole and her. She sighed as she remembered the day that was taken. Paige had been digging around in the attic and had found Prue's old camera. Phoebe had just told Cole that she was pregnant and Paige immediately snapped a picture. Cole had a look of shock on his face and she was smiling up at him.Phoebe remembered that as one of her most treasured moments. Another one was captured in a near by picture. The day Catty had been born. But again she sighed as that was also a day that brought sadness. The downfall.  
  
Phoebe turned her attention again to the clock and then closed her eyes in a silent prayer.  
  
Please let him come back to me.To us.  
  
Her thoughts were of that wish as she slowly drifted back to sleep. 


	2. Past and Present

Part 2  
  
Past and Present  
  
Diaclaimer: I don't own anyone except Catty  
  
Cole  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cole had never been too enthusiastic about kids. It's not that he didn't like them, it was just a safety issue with the source still around. He didn't feel he could protect Phoebe and a child from that kind of evil.  
  
He usually tried to see his daughter at least once every two months or so. He'd sit by her crib late at night and watch over her. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up.  
  
Already 9 months, Caitlin Patricia Turner was a beautiful child, with a full head of dark brown hair. From what Cole remembered, she had glowing green eyes that sparkled and a smile that would appear whenever her father was around. He missed playing with her. He missed seeing the twinkle in his wife's eyes whenever their little girl was there.  
  
He could never wake Catty up, for fear she may begin crying and Phoebe or one of her sisters might come.  
  
Under the circumstances, Cole hadn't been there for 3 months. He crept into the nursery and slowly shut the door. When he turned around, the first thing he saw was a tiny baby curled up in a ball sucking on a tiny pink pacifier. He smiled as he looked down at her. He couldn't touch her. He'd learned that the hard way. The first time he'd come, he had gotten shocked by a force field surrounding the crib. A protection force field to keep dangers away from the innocent child.  
  
Smart, he had thought after he'd gotten shocked. So from then on, he never got closer than a foot to the crib.  
  
He could not stay tonight, so he took one last look at his precious little miracle and then shimmered away.  
  
Morning:  
  
Phoebe  
  
~*~*~  
  
Phoebe had gotten up some time around 7: 30, because Catty was an early riser and never liked being in her crib. She had let her stay in the crib for about ten minutes while she took a shower and dressed. While getting dressed she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, from the long nights that she rarely got any sleep. She didn't have that twinkle in her eyes anymore, or that motherly glow about her anymore.  
  
"Phoebe you look horrible," she muttered to herself."but nothing a little make-up can't cover."  
  
After fixing herself up, she returned to her daughter's room and got Catty dressed.  
  
When she finally got down to the kitchen, there was coffee waiting for her. She always set the timer for 7:30. She would never make it a day without a cup of coffee to start her going.  
  
After feeding herself and her child, she walked into the living room and placed Catty in her bouncy chair. She then walked into the foyer and opened the front door to get the paper.  
  
She jumped the front steps two by two to get the paper that was always in the shrubbery.  
  
She turned back around and back up the steps.  
  
"another boring day in the life of Phoebe," she said out loud to no one as she closed the door.  
  
She walked back into the living room to check on Catty and sat down on the couch. She hit the  
  
remote and changed the station to the news.While halfway threw the comics (the only section she read), a picture of woman flashed up on the TV screen. Phoebe caught it out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to the TV, Paige came stumbling in and sat next to Phoebe.  
  
"Paige look!" Phoebe said pointing to the TV.  
  
"huh?" Paige mumbled as she stared at what Phoebe was pointing at.  
  
The picture appearing on the TV was of Prue. 


	3. Thanks for telling us

~*~*~  
  
From a general point of view  
  
  
  
As Phoebe wondered why her dead sister was on the news, Paige asked ,"Isn't that Prue?"  
  
"yeah, PIPER!!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"what," Piper said hurrying into the living room.  
  
"look!"  
  
A picture of Prue was on the TV screen.  
  
"Today marks the death of Prue Halliwell, a star photographer of 415 Magazine. 415 would like to have special viewing of her work. That will be today from 1 to 5 at the Golden Gate Park."  
  
a newscaster followed her picture.  
  
"well thanks for telling us!" Paige yelled at the TV.  
  
"3 years, oh my god." Piper said slowly sitting down next to Paige."Is that why you haven't been yourself for the past few days, Phoebe?"  
  
"what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"oh, I thought it was about Cole leaving 3 months ago to the day,"Paige said matter-of-factly.  
  
Phoebe turned to her and gave her a murderous look.  
  
Without a word Phoebe picked up her daughter, grabbed the diaper bag and her keys and walked out the door.  
  
"oopps," Paige said avoiding piper's stare.  
  
"If she doesn't come back by tonight,YOU are going to go looking for her." Piper said angerly.  
  
" Piper I forgot, I wasn't thinking. Besides this isn't the first time she walked out." Paige said standing up.  
  
"It's the first time she has brought her daughter with her!" Piper said getting up and walking out of the room.Paige followed her.  
  
"ya well, now she has to come back doesn't she? She's got Cat with her." Paige said following her sister up the steps."Where are you going?" she added as the rounded the corner and turned to go up the attic stairs.  
  
"I'm summoning Cole." Piper told her.  
  
"Oh that'll do it. Didn't Phoebe ask us never to do that.She'll kill you, us, me!!" Paige said starting to get worried." Can you even do that?"  
  
"I can and i will. He still has demon in him. Besides he'll come because he'll think it's Phoebe summoning him.I understand his position. We are not mad at him. Phoebe is." Piper said walking over to the Book of Shadows and flipping to the Belthazor page.  
  
"so why are we doing this?" Paige asked standing next to her.  
  
Piper looked up from the paper she was copying the spell onto."Isn't it obvious? She's vulnerable  
  
right now because she's upset. Her guard will be down. Who know's what kind of trouble she'll get herself into."  
  
"She might only be going to the store or something." Paige said hopefully.  
  
Stuffing the paper into her pocket piper replied,"ya, well, we don't know that. This is why we need Cole."  
  
"you lost me." Paige said.  
  
Piper pulled Paige over to the middle of the attic," He'll come we'll ask him to watch over her, she'll find out, we'll be screwed, but her and Catty will be safe."  
  
"what do you mean we? You're the one doing this!"  
  
"Paige just say the spell with me."  
  
Magic Forces black and white,  
  
Reaching out through space and light.  
  
Be he far or be he near,  
  
Bring us the demon Belthazor here.  
  
A whirlwind of smoke appeared in the center of the room. After a few moments Cole appeared.  
  
With hope in his eyes, he looked around to see who had summoned him. His face fell when he saw just piper and Paige.  
  
"Paige, piper. What can i do for you?" He started.  
  
"Phoebe's upset. She ran off with Catty and we need you to protect them."Piper said calmly.  
  
"Just like that, you forgive me for leaving?" Cole asked with curiosity.  
  
"We we're never mad. We agreed with you even if it hurt Phoebe so much. It was the logical thing to do to protect her and Catty." Paige began.  
  
"Cole please. I'm worried."  
  
Cole looked at Piper's upset expression." Okay, but if I get caught by her, I'm blaming you two."  
  
"Just Piper! I didn't do anything but say the damn spell!This was not my idea!" Paige yelled she turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Thank you. you don't have to be seen. Just make sure she's okay." Piper said also turning around.  
  
Cole took a deep breath and began thinking.A thought struck his mind.  
  
'I know where she is'  
  
and then shimmered away. 


End file.
